Cross the Line
by taitofan
Summary: There are some lines that were never meant to be crossed, but the world's greatest evil and biggest annoyance will take their chances anyways. Kisses shared: Three of seven.
1. Uniform

Cross the Line - Uniform

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for slash

Disclaimer: Trust me; you'd know if I owned Xiaolin Showdown, because the show would focus on the sexcapades of Chase and Jack. And since it doesn't, you can safely assume that I don't own it.

Author's Note: I honestly never thought I'd write Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction of all things… But when an OTP calls to me, who am I to ignore it? So I claimed my second couple at LJ's 7snogs and started with the insanity. None of these themes will be related unless I specifically say so. I'm not a big fan of angst, so most of these will probably humor. We'll have to see... Where in the timeline they fit will differ too. Just stick it whenever it makes sense I guess. Seeing as this is my first XS fic ever, I tried my best to keep everyone in character, but feel free to give me pointers if anything is off. All that being said, enjoy the first step to madness!

7snogs theme: 1-Uniform

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 06-13-06

* * *

"This wasn't _quite_ what I had in mind…" Chase cocked an elegant eyebrow, regarding the Goth in a bored manner.

"What's wrong Spicer? It was you who said that you would do _anything_ if I allowed you to become my apprentice, was it not? Are you having doubts _already_?"

"No, no!" Jack exclaimed anxiously, waving his arms in a manner that reminded Chase of a frantic chicken. "It's not that, it's just…"

'_It's just that when you agreed to **anything**, you were pinning me to a wall and grinding our hips together. And silly me, I thought you wanted something a tad bit different than **this**! I'm not crazy enough to tell **you** that though_…'

Now, Chase was a patient man, seeing as he had lived for a long time and would continue in that same fashion as long as things went as planned, but Jack Spicer was the one person who could wear his nerves thin faster than anyone else he'd ever met. So when Jack trailed off and started his mental conversation, he wasn't pleased. To show this, he fixed Jack with a pointed glare and a low growl, effectively snapping the teen back to reality with a noise that sounded suspiciously like "_eep_!"

"It's just _what_, Spicer?" It was times like this, when Chase looked like he'd rather pull out the redhead's larynx through his nostrils than look at him, that Jack wondered exactly why he stuck around. And then he'd look at Chase and remember—'_Oh yeah, cause he's sexy_.'

"Well, y-you know, I—" When Chase's look darkened, he knew that he was seconds away from becoming a chew toy for one of the citadel's felines. "I just thought I was becoming your apprentice, not your maid!" The moment the words spilled from his mouth, his face flushed a shade of red to rival his hair. This didn't go unnoticed by the older man, who had a glimmer of amusement in his golden eyes.

"What's wrong with your new uniform? Is it not to your liking?" The haughty tone caused Jack instinctively to lower his gaze, though he immediately wished he hadn't. The black and white frilly maid's outfit met his vision, making his blush deepen, not only because he was wearing it, but also because he wondered _why_ Chase had it in the first place. And this reaction, of course, only made Chase want to see how much redder his face could get…

"I look like a French maid in a kinky porno flick. Do you _think_ I like it?" Rather than get upset at the teen's insolent tone, Chase's amusement rose to the point that he allowed a smirk to show.

"Oh, I don't know. Despite your words, it certainly fits you well. I see no problems with it…" And just as the older man expected, the red hue deepened to an almost dangerous level. He should probably stop before Jack passed out… But that wouldn't have been any fun.

"Y-you, you think that—"

"I think," Chase began, slowly advanced upon the fidgeting teen, "that I shall take much pleasure in having you work dressed like that." Jack opened his mouth to ask if Chase meant what he _thought_ he meant, but he never got that chance. After all, it's rather hard to question someone when they pin you against the wall and attempt to acquaint themselves with your tonsils. Under normal circumstances, Jack would have pushed the offender away, kicked him where it counts, and run for his virginity. However, these were _not_ normal circumstances. He was being ravished by _Chase Young_, his idol, his crush, his walking wet dream. He'd rather give up being evil than push Chase away now that he was finally getting the one thing he'd wanted for so long.

Chase's oral assault continued for a few minutes, with Jack doing his best to keep up, before he finally removed his hands from the redhead's shoulders and moved them to rest on his hips. From there, they slipped even further until Jack was moaning at the firm hands messaging his bottom. Jack's own arms remained looped around Chase's neck, for fear that he'd melt into a drooling puddle of fanboy without something to keep him up. Then again, Chase certainly didn't appear to want to let him go anytime soon…

But of course, as all good things do, the mind-numbing kiss soon came to an end. With one last lap at Jack's abused lips, Chase pulled away completely and leered smugly at the teen, looking as composed as ever. Jack, on the other hand, had all he could do just to lean against the wall and catch his breath without falling to his knees. If this was what being Chase's apprentice comprised of, he wished he'd offered _anything_ a long time ago…

"So," he managed to say without gasping, having finally caught his breath, "does this mean we're, you know, together?" Chase smirk remained firmly in place as he calmly pointed to a bucket and scrub brush over on the other side of the room.

"What it _means_ Spicer, is that you're going to scrub the floors until they shine. No robotics, no Shen Gong Wu. Once you're done, we'll talk." Jack couldn't help it when his jaw dropped. So he really _was_ just a maid? How did this help him become eviler _or_ get him in bed with Chase? Why did the world hate him? "…And after we talk, we'll see if we can't put that uniform to better use…" His face immediately brightened, and if Chase had been anyone else, the adorable sight probably would have melted his heart. But seeing as he was Chase Young, Prince of Darkness, it only made him want to tie him down and—

No. Jack had to learn some discipline before his lessons on evil _or_ love could begin.

His mind made up, Chase turned on his heel and gracefully strode out of the room as only he could do. Jack watched him go, feeling himself salivate at the hypnotic movements of the older man. If he had to reduce himself to dressing in drag and scrubbing floors to get a piece of _that_…

Then Jack had never been so eager to clean in his entire life.


	2. Embrace

Cross the Line – Embrace

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for slash

Disclaimer: Trust me; you'd know if I owned Xiaolin Showdown, because the show would focus on the sexcapades of Chase and Jack. And since it doesn't, you can safely assume that I don't own it.

Author's Note: ...Well, hopefully this won't let anyone down. I'm still trying to get these characters down, so if you see errors, please point them out. Remember that these themes are unrelated, so while sometimes Chase and Jack might already be together, sometimes they won't. As for this one… I got the idea in my head and had to use it. It originally started as another theme, but I changed it when it wasn't working right. All that being said, I hope you all like it!

7snogs theme: 3-Embrace

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 06-19-06

* * *

There was something wrong, Chase knew it… It was quiet, _much_ too quiet. That normally wouldn't be an issue, but Jack was somewhere in the citadel, and the teen and silence _didn't_ mix. At all. No matter what Jack was doing, he was making noise. He sang to himself when he worked, he'd chatter when _Chase_ was trying to work, he talked to himself when he was bored, he begged prettily when they fooled around, hell, he even talked in his sleep! So for Jack to be around and there to be no noise whatsoever…

Chase hadn't felt _this_ nervous in a few hundred years.

Nevertheless, that could easily be rectified. All he had to do was find the troublesome boy before he could do any real damage and everything would be perfectly fine…

Hopefully.

* * *

Luckily, having so many felines around allowed Chase to find the redhead quickly and painlessly. Apparently, as a tiger had informed him, Jack had snuck off towards the kitchen. _Why_, he wasn't sure. But it probably wasn't anything good; that was certain.

He swiftly reached the room in question and reached for the door handle, before hesitating. True, it was ridiculous for him to be afraid of something so trivial, but _still_… This was Jack Spicer. Where he went, trouble followed. What if he'd been experimenting and there was some strange potato-tentacle monster in there waiting to violate him?

…Okay, that was the last time he allowed Jack to watch Japanese films in his presence.

Glad that no one had witnessed that rare moment of insanity, he quickly opened the door and confidently strode in, intent on learning what his young lover was doing in the _kitchen_ of all places. Now, where could he be…?

"Eep!" That high-pitched noise couldn't have come from anyone but the male in question. Chase could only imagine what he was doing to make him so nerved up…

"Jack, what are you doing over there?" His only answer was silence. "Jack?" Still no answer. He mentally sighed and turned in the direction of the noise. "Spicer! Perhaps you've forgotten who you're dealing with?" Jack popped up from the table he'd been hiding under a second later, grinning nervously.

"Oh, Chase, I didn't hear you come in! I was, um, just looking for—"

"Save it," Chase growled and stalked over to the nervous teen. "If you value certain parts of your anatomy, you will tell me what you are doing right this instant." Jack honestly didn't think Chase would go through with that particular threat, but he still knew better than to anger the evilest man in the world.

"Well… I was baking you a birthday cake." Golden eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, making the redhead cower where he stood. "It's true!" He pointed at the table, which had a half-frosted cake, chocolate it seemed, sitting on a cooling rack. The glaring lessened; it seemed he was telling the truth after all. But that didn't mean Chase understood his reasoning… If he even had any that is.

"Today is not my birthday, so _why_ would you make me a cake? And when did you take up baking?" Jack picked up the spatula and continued spreading gooey chocolate frosting on the cake, a small smile adorning his pale face.

"Mom wanted me to be 'well-rounded,' or something like that, so she made me take lessons when I was younger. As to why…" He raised an eyebrow at the older man, "Do you even remember when your birthday is?" Chase opened his mouth, fully intending to scoff—of course he knew the date of his birth! …But then he had an epiphany.

"No, I suppose not." Jack nodded knowingly, which was odd considering he was rarely knowledgeable about anything other than robotics and figure skating.

"Didn't think so. You _are_ pretty old after all. Just be glad I don't plan on putting on all the candles you'd need, or I'd need a cake as big as—" The look he was receiving made him change the subject _very_ quickly. "Anyways, since you don't know when your birthday is, I hereby dub it today! I am _such_ a genius!" Actually, Chase believed his birthday had been sometime in the winter, and it was the middle of summer, but he didn't bother to point that out to the beaming redhead. He might be evil, but he wasn't cruel enough to crush Jack completely. The redhead _was_ his biggest weakness after all…

"You're an imbecile." …That didn't mean he'd let _him_ know though.

"If you say so." Jack had learned over time that it was best to let Chase have his way without question, as dealing with a cranky evil overlord was, as a general rule, unpleasant.

"Well, if you're going to insist on this silly little idea of yours, then you might as well do it correctly. What did you get me for a present?" Jack ducked his head to hide his pleased smile. He knew Chase would give in eventually.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything to buy, so…" He set down the spatula, leaving a perfectly frosted cake sitting on the counter. "I decided that you can do whatever you want with me." Seconds later, Chase found a bundle of pale skin, red hair, and black cloth in his arms, embracing him tightly. Well, this was nice. True, he could do pretty much whatever he desired to him—he was capable of overpowering the teen after all—but to have Jack, the biggest wimp on the Heylin side, willing offer to do _whatever _he wanted…

Before Jack knew what was happening, Chase had slung him over his shoulder, picked up the leftover frosting with his free hand, and started for his room. If Jack was going to let him do _anything_…

…Then he was going to start by enjoying some chocolate-frosted Jack.


	3. Rumour

Cross the Line – Rumour

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for slash

Disclaimer: Trust me; you'd know if I owned Xiaolin Showdown, because the show would focus on the sexcapades of Chase and Jack. And since it doesn't, you can safely assume that I don't own it.

Author's Note: This was written with, like, no troubles whatsoever. It's amazing how this chapter simply just wrote itself. This is the first time I've written anything substantial with the monks and Dojo, so hopefully I got them down right. Please tell me if you have any suggestions. Other than that, please enjoy the latest installment!

7snogs theme: 5-Rumour

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 10-03-06

* * *

There was _quite_ the rumor circulating among the youngest monks at the Xiaolin Temple; it was potentially the juiciest rumour they'd ever heard. _Not_ that such virtuous monks would _ever_ stoop to gossiping instead of training mind you… They argued that since it had to do with their enemies, it was more… Battle tactics. Or something like that.

"I'm telling you guys, I saw them! He had his tongue shoved halfway down—"

"Aw Kimiko," Raimundo interrupted, a thoroughly disgusted look on his face, "we just ate lunch! Are you _trying_ to make me sick?" The Japanese girl rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"_You_ were the one who asked in the first place Rai." He opened his mouth to retort, only to realize that he was about to say something _very_ stupid and instead just sulked.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want so many details…"

Any further argument between the two—and thankfully before Omi could chime in and ask why someone would put their tongue into anyone else—disappeared when Dojo appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was a talent he was _particularly_ proud of.

"Sorry gang, but you're gonna have to reschedule your little gossip party for your next tea social. A new Shen Gong Wu just appeared, and we have to get it before someone else does." The monks looked at each other, varying degrees of excitement on their faces.

"Think _they'll_ be there?" Kimiko's face was almost split by the grin she wore.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

* * *

Sure enough, once Dojo got the monks to the site of the new Shen Gong Wu, they weren't alone. Chase Young and Jack Spicer were also there—Jack frantically looking for the Wu, and Chase watching Jack's every move.

"Where do ya' reckon Wuya is?" Clay asked, wondering if maybe Kimiko _was_ telling the truth.

"Perhaps Chase Young finally let Jack Spicer be his apprentice," Omi offered. It wasn't that he didn't believe Kimiko, he just didn't understand her. After all, two guys didn't do _those _sort of things, right?

"Or _maybe_ you guys should just listen to me and accept that they're screwing each other's brains out! Well, Chase is screwing Jack at least…" Raimundo and Clay looked rather uncomfortable with the sudden frankness of the conversation. Dojo muttered something about having obviously missed something. And finally, young Omi looked downright confused.

"What is this 'screwing' you speak of?" …Well, how did you explain _that_ one to a young, naïve monk?

"Um, well…" Kimiko looked to the others for help, but she was met with expressions that clearly read, '_You brought this upon yourself, so get out of it yourself_.' ...She hated guys sometimes. "It means…"

"It means having sex." Four monks and one dragon managed to gasp in perfect unison as Chase was suddenly behind them. So much for staying hidden… "I must say, young monks, that I never expected _you_ to waste your time spreading rumors when you could be looking for your precious Shen Gong Wu. At this rate, Spicer is apt to find it first." And as if on cue, Jack's voice rang out from the other side of the bushes.

"Chase, hey look, I found it! I can't believe I— Hey, Chase? Where'd you go?" Saying that Chase looked smug would have been an understatement.

"It seems that I was correct. Now if you'll excuse us, Spicer and I have important business to attend to…" He turned, only to stop as he heard Raimundo call out to him. Though he didn't face them, he motioned for the dragon of wind to continue.

"Um, what Kimiko said… About you and Jack… Is it true?" They couldn't see Chase's face, but it no doubt had a nasty smirk on it.

"I believe that is no one's business but our own. I suggest next time you worry less about our sex life and more about getting your Wu." And with that, he suddenly disappeared, leaving three _very_ disappointed monks and one _very_ confused one.

"But how can two males…? Wait, the Shen Gong Wu! We must get it from Jack Spicer!" The group suddenly recalled that they did come all the way out here for a reason, and sprung from the bushes, only to find— Nothing. Wherever Chase had gone, Jack was obviously with him. "Oh phooey."

"Great, this is all your fault Kimiko! If you hadn't told us that stupid story—"

"It's not a stupid story, it's true! Chase did say 'our sex life,' not 'ours' didn't he?"

"So what? That doesn't mean—"

Dojo sighed and super sized himself, allowing Clay to load his bickering teammates on the dragon's back. Omi hopped on afterwards, staying as far away from Kimiko and Raimundo as he possibly could. Which put him right behind the cowboy.

"Clay?"

"Yeah Omi?" Somehow, he knew that whatever came next, he _wasn't_ going to like it. Not one bit.

"How do two males procreate? Are they not lacking the proper equipment to have babies?"

…Sometimes, Clay decided, it would have been _so_ much easier to stay in Texas…

* * *

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" Jack sang as he danced around the room, Shen Gong Wu in his hands. Chase _could_ have told him the circumstances as to why he'd won, but Jack was always so _frisky_ when he was in a good mood…

"Why yes Spicer, you did win. Would you like a medal?" Jack set the Wu down on a random table—Chase's citadel had a lot of them—and pouted. It was a very cute pout, Chase noted.

"Oh, come on Chase, I finally got there before those Xiaolin losers! Doesn't that count for _anything_?" Oh, and he was just getting cuter by the second. And, of course, when Jack started looking cute, clothes were usually shed.

"Of course it does _Jack_." Saying his lover's first name had the desired response—Jack shivered at the sensual tone and was suddenly in Chase's arms.

"Does that mean we can celebrate?" Evil overlord or not, _no one_ could say no to that face… Well, not without some difficulty at least.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. Come now; let us celebrate your victory in my bed chamber…" Jack squealed excitedly and pressed a quick kiss to the older man's lips before leading them up to the room he knew oh-so well.

If Kimiko got excited over seeing them make out in the forest, Chase could only _imagine_ the sort of rumors that'd start if she saw _this_…


End file.
